Flowers Where Your Face Should Be
by PumpkinHead13
Summary: Things get awkward when it is accidentally revealed that Tamaki has feelings for Mirio.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling the curtains closed to block out the sun, Tamaki wrapped himself in his blanket and curled into himself on his bed. He felt so embarrassed over what Nejire said only minutes ago that he just wanted to hide from the world for the rest of his life. There was a knock on the other side of the wall, indicating Mirio was there, no doubt wanting to talk about what happened.

"Go away," Tamaki mumbled into his blanket, not even sure if his friend could hear.

"Come on, Tamaki." Mirio persisted, phasing his head through the wall.

"You know she didn't mean to blab about your secret. Nejire just gets excited. She feels real bad about it." Mirio informed, phasing the rest of his body through the wall and sitting at the edge of his shy friend's bed.

"She didn't have to tell you in front of the whole class." Tamaki was on the verge of tears as he remembered the blue haired girl excitedly go on about his crush on his best friend. Tamaki had only told her the day before and she had promised not to say anything. But as soon as she saw Mirio she just couldn't help herself. It was out of her mouth as soon as he was within earshot, her hands clapping over her mouth as she realized too late what she just said.

Tamaki went several shades of pale from his seat before getting up and all but running out of the room. The whole class was silent as they stared on, wide-eyed at the three. He didn't expect anyone to come looking for him at least until class was over, if not the whole school day. He had even planned on giving the lame excuse of having a stomach ache from some bizarre food Fat Gum had given him the day before.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a while before Mirio stood suddenly, the movement making Tamaki feel skittish and anxious.

"If she didn't tell me how you felt today, would you have?" Mirio wasn't looking at Tamaki as he spoke. His face oddly expressionless as he thought about the words he just said.

Tamaki buries his face in his pillow, attempting to ignore the situation.

"You weren't ever going to tell me, were you?" Mirio didn't seem bothered that he wasn't getting an answer. Tamaki's reaction was answer enough.

"Would it have mattered?" Tamaki mumbled again, closing his eyes to brace himself for the rejection he knew was coming.

It was bad enough when Tamaki discovered he liked boys, but when he noticed developing emotions for his closest friend, Tamaki felt like he could die. Even in a crazy world where everyone is different and has powers, things like this were still rather taboo and there was still a lot of progress that needed to be made. There were very few heroes that were open about their sexuality, none that Tamaki could think of. This made him feel so isolated and alone.

Mirio sat back on the bed before leaning against the wall, thinking of how to put his feelings into words. The last thing he wanted was for his shy friend to misunderstand him. He opened his mouth, to speak before changing his mind. Instead, pulling Tamaki out of his blanket burrito and making him sit up and face the blond.

"Look at me, Tamaki." Mirio smiled at the nervous brunette, who averted his gaze. His face was heating up and he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Tamaki looked at him confused. Wasn't who he was as a person answer enough? His mind was blank as he stared at the blond with glassy eyes.

They were quiet again. Tamaki was sure he would die in his room like this. It wasn't like Mirio to let him wallow like this for so long. He must have really blown his chances. Sitting up on his bed and picking at his fingernails to distract him he mumbled something under his breath.

"Tamaki?" Mirio questioned.

"I thought you would hate me," Tamaki spoke slightly louder. He never talked to Mirio about any crush he's ever had. He wasn't even sure his friend knew that he was gay. Hell, he just recently found out.

"I would never do that." Mirio was smiling now, which confused his friend.

It was hard to look at the blond, So Tamaki focused on the floor. He was still repressing the urge to cry, he was still waiting for Mirio to tell him his feelings were gross and weird and that he didn't want to be friends anymore. He just wanted to rip the band-aid off and move on with his depressing life. What he didn't expect was to have Mirio grab his chin lightly and lift it up to look at him.

"You're spending too much time in your head." Mirio smiled, pulling his face closer.

"Uh…" Tamaki was so confused about everything now. When their lips finally met, he was sure he had died.

The kiss was clumsy like every first kiss is. Their lips were slightly dry and neither of them knew where to put their hands. But Tamaki was in heaven. His face was so red and he was sure he was shaking when Mirio pulled away.

"I like you too." Mirio grinned, knowing how lame he sounded.

Tamaki wasn't able to form words as he stared at the blond. The words bounced around in his head as he tried to understand everything at once.

"You...what?" Tamaki was barely able to say, making the blond laugh.

"I have for a while now. Didn't want to say anything and scare you off." Mirio laughed again, Tamaki's face flushed again.

"We're so stupid." He couldn't help but laugh at himself.

Mirio pulled the pale boy to his chest as he leaned back on the bed again. The silence this time was comfortable and welcomed as they processed what just happened.

"So, how long have you…?" Tamaki was beginning to lose confidence as he heard his own voice shake out of his body.

"Hmm...remeber when we first got our hero costumes?" Mirio thought.

"That long ago?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

"Let me finish," Mirio chuckled before going on about the first time he saw him in costume and couldn't stop thinking how he looked good in the skin-tight black body suit. Tamaki went red again but didn't say anything as his friend went on about the costume.

"But I didn't start really acknowledging that I had romantic feelings for you until a few months ago."

"Oh." Was all Tamaki could manage.

"Yeah, pretty lame right?" Mirio laughed at himself as he absentmindedly stroked messy black hair.

"Do you wanna tell me when you found out?"

Tamaki looked up frantically. Since he never planned on Mirio finding out, he never thought about what to say.

"It's okay, you can tell me when you're ready." Mirio kissed his forehead and pulled him closer.


	2. Palm Reader

The following day was almost unbearable for Tamaki as he sulked through the halls of UA. He hated the feeling of the other students staring at him, knowing his deepest secret, and judging him for it. A group of girls laughed as we walked by and he was sure they were laughing at him.

Nejire had apologized as soon as she saw him sit down in homeroom. She went on and on about how he shouldn't be ashamed of his feelings and no one was judging him for his crush, all the while saying "Did you know?" he was sure she meant no harm, but part of him was becoming annoyed with how loud she was.

"I think he gets the point." Mirio stepped in, halting their enthusiastic friend. Tamaki sighed in relief. He was sure his she wasn't stopped, Nejire would have done a powerpoint on the subject.

All throughout the day, Mirio seemed to be standing closer to Tamaki. Whether it was their hands bumping together as they walked in the hall, or their thighs touching during lunch. Tamaki was painfully aware of how warm his friend was. It was comforting, it relaxed him slightly as the blond would talk excitedly about what he was doing at his internship.

"How are things going with you and FatGum?" the attention was turned to Tamaki and he wasn't sure how to reply. The experience was well worth the internship, but there was still the lingering thought that the pro hero kept him around as his subtle and personal punching bag.

The conversation shifted as Nejire began talking quickly about something Tamaki couldn't keep up with. The rest of the school day dragged on until finally, Tamaki could retreat to his dorm room and recharge from the overstimulation.

Toeing off his shoes and removing his tie, Tamaki breathed a heavy sigh and began overanalyzing everything he said throughout the day. He was halfway through putting pajamas on when there was a knock on the other side of the wall. Tamaki looked around in a panic before remembering that he and Mirio shared a wall. Just as he thought this, the blond teens head began phasing through the wall. It reminded Tamaki of those gross deer heads that are displayed in American hunting lodges.

"Hey, Tamaki. Oh, you're going to sleep?" The blond asked, pink dusting his cheeks as he looked at his slim friend.

"Uh, yeah?" Tamaki looked down, noting that he was only in his pajama pants. Sure, it wasn't the first time Mirio had seen him without a shirt on. Hell, Tamaki had probably seen him naked more times than himself, but somehow things were different now. Their closeness had evolved, even though neither had said anything about it. Mirio averted his gaze and cleared his throat. His blush deepened as he fumbled through his words.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to see a movie with me. The new Godzilla is out, and you know how I love cheesy monster movies, and I thought you would want to go...with...me?" Mirio spat out nervously.

A silence fell between the two as Tamaki thought about what this meant? He'd gone to movies lots of times with Mirio, this want's a date. Oh, god! What if it was a date? Noticing Tamaki hasn't said anything in over a minute, Mirio cleared his throat.

"Like a date?" Tamaki barely spoke. The two blushed at each other as Mirio stammered for something to say.

"Well, Uh…" Mirio thought as he phased the rest of the way through the wall. Tamaki waited with baited breath as he watched the blond fully enter his room. Unfortunately, Mirio lost his footing and began to stumble. Arms flailing comically, he grabbed onto Tamaki's wrist as he attempted to help Mirio right himself. He wasn't as helpful as he thought because He ended up being pulled down onto the bed as well.

"Oh, man. Are you okay?" Mirio laughed. Tamaki was mentally screaming at their new position. One arm was braced against the wall, a hand gripped his school shirt. His hips in Mario's hands, and he was straddling his lap. Tamaki felt like he was going to pass out! Mumbling out that he was fine, the two stared at each other, their faces growing slowly closer. Tamaki could feel his heart thundering in his chest when their lips finally met.

It seemed their kissing had improved a lot within the span of a day. Mirio cupped Tamaki's cheek to pull him in closer, while the other tangled his hands in short blond hair. their position wasn't close enough.

Remembering that he had to breath, Tamaki pulled away and straightened his spine. Since he was without a shirt, Tamaki gave Mirio the perfect view of his lean yet muscular body. The blond couldn't help but run his hand over the heated skin as he pulled the brunette back to his lips. A small whimper left Tamaki as kisses traveled down his jaw and turned into light bites along his neck and clavicle.

"Ah...Mirio." Tamaki gasped at a particularly rough bite, but pushed his body closer, wanting more. Calloused hands roamed over his back, helping him achieve the closeness he desired.

"Too rough?" Mirio asked, already preparing to pull away, not wanting to push the other out of his comfort zone.

Tamaki just shook his head and looked down in embarrassment. Mirio just smiled and continued nipping at his neck before migrating furth down to latch onto a nipple. Tamaki yelped in surprise again but held the blonds head there, encouraging him.

"Oh, you like this, don't you?" Mirio looked up with a cheeky grin. Tamaki, in turn, hid his face behind his hair.

Not getting the reaction he wanted, Mirio bit down on the pale bud, making Tamaki cry out and instinctively rut his hips into the blonds. A spark of electricity shooting up his spine at the movement. He realized Mirio was just as excited as he was.

"Do...do that again." Mirio moved one hand down to grip Tamaki's waist as they rocked their hips together. Both boys were panting and out of breath in no time as their movements became frantic. The feeling so foreign to the two, they kissed again and pressed their foreheads together.

"Mirio…" Tamaki warned he had that weird feeling you get when your arm falls asleep traveling throughout his body. He knew what was going to happen next, and he wasn't sure he was ready.

Suddenly, Tamaki's phone began to buzz on the nightstand, making the two jump apart. Pealing himself away from the blond, Tamaki looked at his phone in annoyance when he realized it was just a notification for a cat game he had on his phone. Breathing out a sigh, Mirio tried to fix his hair.

"So, Godzilla?" Tamaki tried to fill the silence.

"Only if you'll agree that we're on a date." Mirio stuck his tongue out, making Tamaki smile.


	3. The Shakes

The movie started off well enough. Tamaki didn't quite understand the plot from not seeing the first film, but it didn't seem to matter too much. Mirio was gushing in the seat next to him as the giant lizard did his trademark "Godzilla yell", making the blond geek out a little. Then there was another monster to fight. Was it a moth? Tamaki couldn't tell, and it didn't seem to matter as the screen showed the two monsters knocking over Tokyo Tower and crushing cars as onlookers ran for their lives.  
After the credits rolled and the two exited the theater Mirio was still going on about the movie. Tamaki smiled when he knew he should and nodded at the appropriate times.  
"We should get some food, yeah?" The blond asked as the wondered the mall the theater was part of. Tamaki just shrugged and they walked off to a yakiniku place.  
During dinner, Tamaki found it hard to relax. He tried to remind himself that they had done things like these hundreds of times. They were never dates before though. Thankful for the low lighting of their booth, Tamaki worried his lip between slightly sharp teeth and looked over his menu for a distraction.  
He watched as Mirio cooked the meat they ordered and blamed his red face on the grill between them. Mirio smiled warmly and dropped the subject. He knew better than to try and get his boyfriend to talk when he wasn't ready too. Mirio couldn't help but feel giddy at finally thinking about the shy boy across from him as his boyfriend though, and his cheeks began to redden as well.  
Unfortunately, one of the staff membered recognized them as heroes. At least they were subtle about it, only asking for an autograph. But it still made Tamaki stutter through questions on whether or not they were on a date. Miriro handled it better by saying they were just enjoying each others company. Not really lying while giving themselves a bit of privacy as they left the restaurant.  
"Oh, come on, Tamaki. It's not like this was the first time we've been asked if we were on a date." Mirio laughed once they were on the train.  
Tamaki gripped the handle above his head and looked down in embarrassment, mumbling a soft "I know." Mirio chuckled again, gripping his wrist lightly.  
That small gesture always seemed to calm the brunette down. Knowing Mirio was close to him physically always relaxed him.

Two months into their relationship they finally went public. Well, they stopped denying it at school anyway. Mirio didn't shout it from the rooftops, but they did tell their friends. Nejire and Yuyu weren't at all surprised, the blue haired girl being the first to know about their relationship, this didn't stop her from asking questions though.  
"So, have you two...you know?" Nejire leaned against Mirio after class to whisper. Well, what she would consider whispering. Much to Tamaki's panic, their other classmates stopped what they were doing to briefly stare.  
"What do you mean?" Mirio asked, playing dumb for his boyfriend's sake.  
"You know." Nejire smiled wide and made a motion with her hands.  
"Jesus Christ!" Yuyu sighed.  
"Uh…" Tamaki looked around frantically when the attention was turned on him. The smile on Nejire only grew as she advanced on the anxious teen.  
Tamaki, what have you let Mirio do to you?"  
"N-nothing!" Tamaki was seconds away from facing the wall when Yuyu finally took mercy on him and reeled in their friend.  
"Okay, you pervert, leave the poor kid alone." Nejire finally let up, but not before saying "Yet." Loud enough for everyone to turn and look at them again.  
Tamaki could practically taste the shift in his relationship with Mirio. But like most days after school, Tamaki found himself straddling Mirio and panting into his ear as kisses were left on his neck. The blond couldn't help but think he looked so cute with kiss-swollen lips and his hair a mess. Tamaki made these soft little moans whenever Mirio would nip at his throat, and the blond was quickly becoming addicted to the sound.  
"Ah...Mirio…" Tamaki began grinding into the other's lap before he could even think about what he was doing. Suddenly the conversation from earlier invaded his thoughts and he stopped.  
"Everything okay?" Mirio dragged his fingertips up his spine before moving them in soothing circles.  
"Yeah, yeah...just. I just started thinking about what Hado said earlier, and…" Tamaki trailed off, hoping Mirio would understand.  
"Do...do you want to…?" Mirio didn't know how to word his thoughts, instead, giving Tamaki a chance to back peddle.  
The brunette visibly tensed, his arms falling to his sides as he looked down. Oh, no. This wasn't good.  
"Hey, we can go as slow as you want. I'm not exactly in a hurry myself." Mirio wrapped his arms around Tamaki, letting him rest his face in the crook on Mario's neck.  
"Hado was just teasing us, you know she didn't mean anything by it," Mirio reassured, kissing dark hair before smoothing it back.  
"I want...I want to try it." Tamaki mumbled.  
"Oh?" Mirio couldn't help but smile. The brunette whimpered into his neck out of embarrassment. He couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to do or have done to him.  
"Tamaki…" Mirio wasn't sure what he was going to say next, he just knew he wanted to kiss his boyfriend who looked up at him with a shy smile.  
Even in the darkness of the room, he could see the blush practically glowing on his pale face. It was absolutely the cutest thing ever, how the blush always traveled to his pointy ears. Mirio wondered if it went down his neck and chest too. Only one way to find out, he supposed.  
Pulling Tamakin from his neck for another kiss, Mirio tried to stealthily unbutton his school shirt. Tamaki didn't put up much of a fight with the way his neck was being nipped at. His shirt was half undone when he pulled away, panting and looking down at himself.  
"Mirio…" Tamaki fought the urge to smile.  
"Sorry, couldn't help myself." The blond grinned, pulling the other in for a small kiss.  
"Seems a bit unfair." Tamaki mused between kisses.  
Without thinking, Miriro unbuttoned the first few buttons before pulling his own shirt over his head.

"Could have just phased through it. Such a show-off." Tamaki gave another rare smile and allowed his shirt to be unbuttoned the rest of the way, the fabric falling off his shoulders.  
"We both know what would happen if I tried using my quirk. Unless you want to be sitting on a naked man's lap." Mirio dipped his head down to kiss at a pale chest, lips hovering over Tamaki's nipple.  
"It must be cold in here." Mirio tried to joke to lighten the mood.  
"Please shut up." Tamaki carded his fingers through the blond's hair and pulled him to his chest, urging Mirio to continue.  
Continuing his previous actions, he pulled the pink bud into his mouth. Tamaki gave a short whimper and attempted to hide his face, thankful for the darkness of his room. Mirio didn't seem to mind as he began sucking and biting at he pale boys chest. Hands went from Mirios hair down his back to leave light scratches.  
"M-mirio…" Tamaki panted, he was sure his face was on fire at the moment as the blond bit roughly at his nipple.  
A clumsy mouth sucked and licked at his chest, leaving the shy teen feeling his whole body on fire. Heat traveling down his spine as Tamaki felt teeth graze his sensitive flesh. He was aware that of his own voice as he whimpered patheticly into the crook of Mirios neck, but he was beyond caring at this point. Especially now that a hand snaked between them and was teasing ay the other nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb as he moaned into Tamaki's chest.  
A nervous energy surrounded the two as Mirio pulled away to kiss the brunette gently, wrapping him into a warm embrace. Both were panting heavily as Tamaki left sloppy kisses on Mario's neck. Tamaki was still so unsure of himself whenever he tried to show affection, but he was really trying to make his partner feel good. Trying to make him feel the electricity that coursed through his veins.  
"That was...that was new." Mirio chuckled, willing the other teen to calm down slightly by rubbing small circles along his spine.  
"Yeah." Tamaki sighed. Trying to regain his composure, but also disappointed that Mirio stopped touching him like he was.  
As if reading his mind, Mirio cleared his throat and asked: "Do you want to keep going?"  
Oh, fuck! Was Mirio blushing? That was probably the cutest and hottest thing he had ever seen. Tamaki was kissing him again before he could think about it. All hot and panting as his nails dragged along that muscular back again.  
"Let me know if you want to stop." Mirio groaned in between kisses and Tamaki felt his pants growing tight. This was already a lot of stimulation as he rutted into the blond's lap. He could feel Mirio getting hard too. This was escalating rather quickly, but it felt amazing. Chanting the blonds name like he was trying to conger him, Tamaki felt that familiar pull in the pit of his stomach. Not wanting to ruin his school pants, he pushed off Mirios lap and stood up on his knees.  
"Everything alright?" Mirio asked eyes half closed as he rocked his hips into the open air. His hand traveling down a pale torso. Tamaki nodded, trying again to catch his breath. Letting his shirt fall to the ground below.  
"Just...just got a little too excited," Tamaki mumbled, looking down. There were red marks all over his chest that he was sure would bloom into bruises by thy morning.  
"Right." Mirio nodded, seeming to understand.  
Tamaki settled back into Mirios lap once he felt himself calm down. Mirio pulled him to his chest and kissed his hair. It seemed he was still a little excited, and Tamaki felt guilty for winding him up like that.  
"Do you want me to…?" Tamaki began before Mirio put a finger to his lips.  
"How about we stop here, yeah?" The blond smiled, and even though they were in a darkened room, the only light poking through blackout curtains, Tamaki felt the warmth of the sun on his skin.  
The only thing he could do at this point was to nod along dumbly. He felt that he could agree with anything the other teen said. Tamaki climbed off the other's lap, his thighs aching from being stretched for so long without a break.  
"It's getting pretty late. I should probably get back to my own room." Mirio rubbed the back of his neck and offered a goofy smile. Tamaki nodded again, forgetting that time existed.  
"Good night, Suneater." Pulling Tamaki back down for one last kiss Mirio winked and phased back through the wall to his own room.  
"I'm so screwed," Tamaki announced to an empty room.


End file.
